Merry Christmas
by Angel Of Azarath
Summary: How do you imagine the tower to be at Christmas? Fun? Hectic? Well you're about to find out. A little RobRae fluff as a Christmas present to all of you RobRae fans.


**Authors Note: Hey guys! This might be short but this is my Christmas present to every single RobRae fan out there. I hope everyone has a Merry Chrismas and as my gift I have a wrote a fairly rubbish little RobRae fluff. This is my first time so don't complain. Things can only get better. I'm rambling again aren't I? Anyway enjoy!**

**"Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Hey!" **Was all that could be heard through the Titans Tower. Christmas songs had been playing all day.

Raven sighed. She had been trying to meditate all day but the festive music made it nearly impossible to even get a few minutes of peace. She wanted to get the meditation done today because she knew for a fact that tomorrow it would be completely impossible. Beast Boy and Cyborg would make sure of it and knowing Robin as well as she did, she knew that he would probably put a tracker on her so he knew where abouts she was.

She stood up from her position on the roof and began walking to her room. As she passed Starfire's room she heard someone shout her name. She turned on her heel and ran all the way there.

"Come on Raven! Put the pedal to the metal." Cyborg shouted. When she arrived at the living room she stopped short. Why was she never informed when the other Titans were visiting? That would make the holidays even harder to bare.

"Hey princess." An arm was wrapped around her waist. She relaxed into the grip.

"Hey. Why didn't you tell me that the others were coming. You know I don't like people."

"Yeah but it's Christmas. You celebrate Christmas with family and you can't say that the others aren't our family."

"Doesn't mean that I can't complain." She huffed. He laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes. They're going in about an hour, even you can survive for that long can't you?" She sighed.

"I guess." She mentally smiled at the thought of the Tower being silent.

"That's better. I promise I'll let you hurt Beast Boy and any other drunk Tita. Member after the party." She smiled, but then stopped.

"Wait. Does that mean that Beast Boy is **already **drunk?" She groaned.

"Sadly, yes. But I promise! I won't let him anywhere near you." He moved his arm to around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's just get this over with." She pulled out of his grip and looked her boyfriend in the eye, well sort of.

Robin had asked her to date him over eight months ago, around about when they had just defeated Trigon. She had gladly accepted and they told the team soon after. Unlike Raven and Robin had believed, Starfire's wasn't angry. In fact she actually threatened Robin that if he broke Raven's heart then she would break some of his bones.

They walked into the main room only to become witnesses to chaos. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing about whether to use tofu or real meat. Bumble Bee was trying to stop Speedy and Aqualad arguing.

"Now do you understand why I would rather stay in my room and be 'creepy' quoting Beast Boy?" She said whilst walking into the middle of the chaos. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Was all she had to say. Soon every one was hanging from the ceiling surrounded in black aura.

"Guys! Can we not argue for one day? It's Christmas tomorrow isn't it? Well to shut you all up why don't we all open one present early? Good enough compromise for you?" Robin said, standing next to Raven. When it seemed that everyone had nodded Robin nodded at Raven to let them down.

"Come on dude, you promised us presents so lets get unwrapping!" Beast Boy shouted. Everyone cheered and ran to sit down on the couches, every single person beaming at Robin. He sighed and walked over, Raven following.

"Beast Boy you can go first because if I don't let you it looks like you might burst." Everyone laughed, except Raven and Beast Boy.

"I don't know Robin. That might be a good thing." Raven said, smiling.

"Dude, not funny. Okay I'm gonna pick... This one!" Beast Boy dived under the tree as a puppy and plucked out the present he had deemed suitable. He jumped back on the couch and tore at the wrapping paper.

"Oh my god! Cyborg you shouldn't have. Really for me? It's Mega Monkey 4," Beast Boy jumped up and started dancing while waving the game around. "Go Beast Boy, gonna beat the game. Go Beast Boy, gonna beat the game." Beast Boy carried on singing until a pillow hit him in the face, sending him to the floor. Everyone laughed, while Robin and Cyborg looked at Raven. She shrugged.

"What? He was bugging me. Can we just get this over with so that they can leave and I can try and get some meditation done before tomorrow?"

And with that said, the others started getting prepared for the madness that was yet to come.


End file.
